


♡ I'll be yours until the stars fall from the sky ♡

by Pixielou_x



Series: Baby I'm Yours ♡ [1]
Category: One Direction
Genre: Blowjobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, all that good stuff, so fluffy i literally puked cupcakes while writing it, some fluffy shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 04:12:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixielou_x/pseuds/Pixielou_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>♡♡♡♡♡<br/>"I'll be yours until the stars fall from the sky,<br/>Yours, until the rivers all run dry<br/>In other words, until I die"<br/>(◡‿◡✿)</p>
            </blockquote>





	♡ I'll be yours until the stars fall from the sky ♡

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starseas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starseas/gifts).



> A series based on "Baby I'm yours" - by Arctic Monkeys.. I really love this song and I just had to incorporate it in one of my fics (◕‿◕✿)
> 
> So I introduce you to The "Baby I'm Yours" series... YAY ♡♡♡♡♡ 
> 
> and I dedicate this to Dom (starseas) She has to be my main inspiration. Her fics are literally works of art and she is a sweet heart. 
> 
> She deserves everything good in life.

                                                                 

If Harry had to pick one thing he couldn't live without, he'd pick Louis' kisses. They’re so sweet, warm and Louis lips usually taste like sugar and tea. And of course he couldn't live without a bunch of things, but Louis' kisses were definitely a minority.

The moon is glowing and cascading over there naked and sheet covered body’s. It's 3:00 in the morning now and Harry is up thinking about kissing Louis, and just Louis in general. He's tracing different shapes into Louis' arm and humming some cheesy love song. Because maybe after 3 months he's finally in love.

It's 4:00 in the morning and Harry's up thinking about Louis' smile. Goose bumps are forming all over his body, as the cold air comes down. Giving him chilly kisses everywhere. So he turns around and snuggles up to Louis, making sure to be gentle. He pecks his cheek and smiles down at him. Hugging him close and tight, whispering“Baby I'm yours And I'll be yours until the stars fall from the sky”.

-

It's noon now and Harry's trying to remember every dip and curve of Louis' body. His fingers running down Louis' spine, making him shiver and snuggle into the sheets more. Harry moves his hands and runs them threw Louis' soft, feathery hair. Scratching softly at the scalp and admiring the way Louis moves back and whines lowly. “You're mine” Harry says softly and curls his body to fit Louis' shape and he holds him, because Louis' small and delicate. He never want's to let go.

-

It's nearly 1:00 in the afternoon and Louis' stirring in his sleep and Harry just holds tighter. “Good morning love” Harry sing songs and pecks Louis' cheek. Louis smiles and turns over, so he's facing Harry now. And Harry is so fond of Louis.

Louis grabs Harry's large hands and laces there fingers together and leans up to press a shy kiss to Harry's lips. “Morning cupcake”, because maybe Louis' fond of Harry too.

They just spend there time starring at each other and making faces. Harry makes a face and Louis feels like he might die as he laughs for what it seems like forever. And Harry thinks Louis' laugh could cure everything bad in the world. So he grabs his boy tight and holds him. Showering kisses all over him.

He hovers over Louis and presses one to his temple, then his nose, and mouth at every corner. Kiss. Kiss. He's pressing slow and hard kisses to his neck and collar bones. One in the center of his chest and to each of his nipples. In which Louis giggle non stop. Until he goes farther.

One. Two. Three, kisses to his naval and Louis' breathing heavy now. Harry kisses each of Louis' hipbones and sucks a violet love bite just below his belly button. And Louis' pretty sure he's dead.

Harry kisses even further down, not quite at Louis' cock but so close that Louis' fisting the sheets and moaning so hot. Harry drags his lips down, passing Louis' half hard cock. He kisses the inside of his thighs. Louis' thighs are so perfect and Harry could kiss them till the end of times.

And Louis' is practically shaking with pleasure when Harry grabs his cock and starts fisting it. Nothing seems to matter in the world. Not even the noise the rain is making when it's hitting the window.

Harry kisses Louis' stomach again and presses more kisses to his thighs before licking a long strip of Louis' cock. “fuck haz” Louis pants as his hands move to grip Harry's curls. Harry breathes hot and warm breaths against Louis' cock, before taking him completely into his mouth. Louis seizes up from the bed, back arching and moans so loud that the neighbors are sure to hear. Harry pops off and holds Louis' hips down.

“Hold still love”

Harry speaks lowly and takes Louis into his mouth again, swirling his tongue and pulling off to kiss the tip of it gently. It has Louis going mental, he's tossed his head to the side and his chest is completely flushed with a pretty pink color.

Louis takes one of his hands from Harry's hair and forms it into a fist and bites down. Harry goes deeper, hollowing out his cheeks and pumping with his hand to get the parts he can't reach. He pulls of slowly and looks up to find Louis starring down at him. He smiles and kisses the head again, never breaking contact. He sinks further down, till Louis is touching the back of his throat and hums.

“Oh my god” Louis moans so loud.

Harry pulls off and jerks Louis cock. His hands moving up, and down,“I'm so close haz”. Harry kisses Louis thighs again, pressing long and hot kisses their. He moves his body up Louis' and kisses him hard. Mouths moving in such pace, Harry grabs a hold of Louis' cock and starts to pump it fast and Louis' eyes fall shut and he furrows his eyebrows and mouth open. Louis comes on his stomach and Harry's hand with a cry and his body is jerking. Louis falls into Harry's arms.

He presses kisses to Louis' temple and cheeks. “You're so good Lou” and Louis snuggles up to Harry and hugs him so tight, like he's afraid to let go. Louis falls limp in Harry's strong hold.

“Yours, until the rivers run dry”.

-

 

Louis wakes up to the sound of pans rattling in his flat. He pulls on Harry's sweater, which his two sizes to big. He doesn't bother putting any underwear on, because the sweater covers everything.

He slowly walks into Harry making pancakes and smiles. He's the absolute cutest.

Harry's is only wearing underwear, and Louis walks up and swings his arms to wrap around Harry's mid half. Louis rests his head on the small of his back and hums happily. “Good morning lovely”and Harry turns around and wraps his arms around Louis. “morning too” Louis says tiredly.

“I made you a tea and some banana pancakes” Harry announces proud.

Louis hums in approval and lets up, while he kisses Harry's lips. “Love you in my sweater”Harry says and his voice is so low and hoarse. Louis backs up slowly and smiles proudly.

“and I love wearing it”

Louis walks over and grabs his tea and sets it down on the table. “Wears the sugar love?” Louis asks curiously.

“Top of the refrigerator, I'll get it-” and before Harry can finish his sentence Louis is walking over and standing on his tip toes while reaching for the mushroom canister. As he lifts further in the air, the sweater is riding up. His bum on full display and Harry's mouth is so dry right now. He paces forward and presses into Louis' back and pins him to the refrigerator. Cupping Louis' arse.

“You are a bloody tease and it's taking every bone in my body not to fuck you right now” Harry moans and nips at Louis' ear.

Louis smiles to himself and presses his bare arse to Harry's hardening cock. He runs his hands up Louis' stomach and Louis lays his head on Harry's bare shoulder.  
Harry spin Louis around so they're facing each other now. He grabs Louis' thighs and picks him up and Louis wraps his legs around Harry.

“I'm yours” Louis says and places one kiss to Harry's nose.

“You’re mine” Harry replies back, a smile so wide that nothing might be able to break it.

“You're so bloody cute and annoying at the same time” Harry says and kisses Louis' neck.

He laughs and buries his face into Harry's shoulder. Harry smells like cupcakes and vanilla and Louis might be in love.


End file.
